My Only One
by Neko-Yuff16
Summary: Kagome leaves again, and Inu thinks about her and everything wrong with him. Rated Pg for possible cussing...i forgot...'


"My Only One" -Neko-Yuff16  
  
Inu/kag ficcie  
  
not AU!!  
  
This is one-shot about inuyasha when he pisses kagome severely, and she leaves (yet again). He begins to think about her and their relationship.  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo have decided that, for once, they would leave the hanyou to himself.  
  
If you are a reader whom is reading my other ficcie, then ill tell you now: im having problems thinking of the next chapter! and im sry! if you have any idears, then by all means, help!  
if you HAVENT read my other ficcie, you may very well enjoy it!! i even had someone to review saying they didnt normally like AU ficcies, but they loved (or liked, i cant remember!) mine!  
but this one came to me as i was listening to the song on my tv! see? even right now, i just got back from having to make some tea, cuz there's nothing else to drink from this hell hole, called home!!lol anyways!! i hope you guys like this ficcie!! and once again, to my other faithful viewers!!: i ish sowwy! i ish HOPING that i not have to dodge flying projectiles! (aka toasters and rubber chickens!)  
  
Here it is!!  
  
((-)) - thoughts (-) - authoress's thoughts and what-nots "speech"  
WWWWWWWWWW lyrics WWWWWWWWWW  
  
My Only One  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Broken this fragile thing now And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces And I've thrown my words all around But I can't, I can't give you a reason WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"  
  
THUD!  
  
" Eargh!"  
  
Kagome crinkled her nose in anger at the half-demon who was attempting to hold her back from getting to her era. Keep in mind, however, that I said: ATTEMPTING. For, our beloved hanyou was failing horridly.  
Kagome walked past his paralyzed figure that was lying in the ground.  
  
" Why can't he just respect my wishes for once? If he says that we need to keep walking, then I keep walking, just for him. But he won't even let me go home?" Kagome thought out loud, which happened to be loud enough for the figure to hear her. His doggy ears immediately drooped, which went unknown to the young miko, who kept walking towards the well.  
  
(( Am I really so bad to her? Damnit. I screw up everything, don't I?)) He decided to let her go without anymore fuss, if only for her sake.  
  
Kagome looked back once more to the hanyou, who was now lifting himself out of the ground. She looked into his eyes, and noticed that he held a bit more remorse than normal. But she fell in backwards before she could question the hanyou about it.  
  
InuYasha stood to his full height, then let his shoulders slump down in sadness. He turned, and began walking back to his favortie place. The Goshinboku. Yeah sure, it was favorite place because he could think there with no problem, but he REALLY loved this tree because this was where he had first seen Kagome. He could clearly recall the way she had looked to him that day, her eyes full of fear. At first, he had only thought of how the reincarnation of Kikyo deserved it, but as the time passed, he realized that Kagome was, in fact, absolutely nothing like Kikyo and that Kagome didn't need that fear.  
  
Everytime he recalled that moment, he wished he could take the fear from her eyes, and kill the creature. Besides the fact he killed it anyways. ()  
  
He thought back to the problem on hand. Kagome thinks that he doesn't respect her. And he had to admit. He sure as Hell didn't act like he respected her. But why? Why does he act the way he does to her? He couldn't think of a reason as to why he would act so hateful to her.  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I feel so broken up And I give up (i give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
(( Maybe it's because I love her. And I know she could never love me. So instead of dealing with the possible heartache, I push her away so she'll never have a chance to kill me by saying the things I dread most.))  
  
InuYasha sighed. The thing he dreaded most from his only one was her saying that he was not a human, so she could never be with him. All because he was too weird.  
  
(( Exactly. I'm too weird. I mean, what beautiful, wonderful, angelic being would want to be with some freak that instead of normal ears, has DAMN DOG EARS? Or has gold eyes, instead of blue, or brown? Or has silver hair instead of black, or brown? And has claws on his toes and fingers? And fangs?)) He sighed sullenly.(( I might as well give up. She'd never go for me. I mean, she has someone in her own time that's willing to be with her.  
And he's human. And he's from her time. And...I feel as though he won't be able to protect her the way he should. He won't be able to love her the way she needs to be loved. She likes physical contact, but not too much. She likes funny things, but they have to be at the right times. As in, no kidding around when someone's about to get hurt, but I don't know of anyone like that, except Naraku. Not even Koga would laugh at the wrong time...he's just that way...))  
  
InuYasha sighed yet again. No...there was no way she'd love him.  
  
((But didn't she say that she wanted to stay with me? That she didn't care if I chose Kikyo, that she would stay for me? For Shippo? For Sango and Miroku? So we can hitch them up?)) InuYasha whimpered a bit before looking to the ground. He began thinking again.  
  
(( It doesn't matter. If I don't tell her, I'll die. There's too much inside of me right now, and I know if I keep this up, I'll lose the ability to protect her, and if that happens, then Koga will protect her. I be DAMNED if I'm gonna let that wimpy wolf watch over MY Kagome! Damn rat bastard doesn't deserve the right to even KNOW her. He's just lucky!)) He glared daggers at the ground, imagining Koga standing there with Kagome, proclaiming his love for her again. Telling her that he'd protect her better than some 'Dog-turd'. InuYasha growled in anger, and sadness.  
  
His anger was showing, because, well, duh! Koga was near Kagome! He didn't need to be there! Stupid wimpy wolf couldn't even stand up to Kagura. He always ran away.  
  
His sadness, though, was showing most. Koga probably COULD protect her better. He WAS a full-demon, after-all. When InuYasha became full-demon, everyone was afraid of him. Everyone except Kagome. She always came through to him in some way.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Here I go, Scream my lungs out Tryin' to get to you You are my only one I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do You are my only, my only one WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
He jumped from the tree he was rested on, and began to attack the fake Koga, imagining his head severing from his body. 'Blood' spewed everywhere, but InuYasha knew better than to believe himself. There was no scent. But that didn't make him feel better. In fact, it just made him miss Kagome more. He was hoping that she was coming home...errr...back soon. He walked back to the tree, and sat by the excessively large roots, folding his arms, and placing his hands in his sleeves like he always did when he was in thought. His eyes shut themselves, while his mind began to wander.( WARNING! VERY COMMON INU-SADNESS MOMENT COMING UP!!)  
  
(( What if...what if she...never comes...back? What if she just leaves me behind!?)) He wimpered at the thought in sadness. He pulled his knees to his chest, and rested his head on the top of his knees. The thought of Kagome never coming back hurt him. He knew he would never feel the same about anyone ever again. She was his only one, and she was probably going to leave him, because he was not HER only one.  
  
He sniffled.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Made my mistakes, let you down And I can't, I can't hold on for too long Ran my whole life in the ground And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
(( I wonder how may times I've screwed up with her. I kept going back to Kikyo, but I never thought it would've effected her like that. Kikyo's gone now, thankfully. She deserved to rest. Kagome doesn't realize how HAPPY I am that Kikyo is gone. Now I don;t have to worry about seeing her again, and hurting Kagome. I screwed up so much before. I always ran to Kikyo, because...I gues...I was...afraid. Afraid of Kagome. Afraid that things would go wrong like they did last time.)) He sighed, and stood up from his silent rest by the tree. He began walking aimlessly in no certain direction. Just wandering about in a daze. Tears began to fall from his eyes unknowingly.  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kagome's time, Kagome's room, Kagome's POV  
I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now. He's probably sulking around like everyone else says he does when I'm gone. giggle, giggle That's so sweet! I think I'll go back early, if only to what he's doing. giggle, giggle  
  
Feudal era, with inu, but not his POV.  
  
He continued to walk with no idea of where he was going, he was just..."going". He stopped, though, when he came to the well. He stared at it through a bleary gaze, wishing that he would see the dark head popping out of it, and calling his name. But no such thing happened as he continued to stare at the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
(( Why am I even waiting for something that's never gonna happen again? She's left me. She's left me for that guy Hobo, or whatever his name is.)) He sighed, then turned away from the well, walking aimlessly away again, this time,  
going in the forest, opposite the village. Tears continued to fall from his amber eyes. He stopped once he got just to the edge once he heard small shuffles coming from the well.  
  
" InuYasha! Can you help me get my bag, please? It's a bit heavy."  
  
(( This isn't real. I'm just hearing what I want to hear.)) He continued to believe that until the scent of wild flowers drifted to his nose. He slowly turned, afraid that he may be daydreaming. When he fianlly was fully turned, he gasped.  
  
There was Kagome, in all her glory and beauty, trying to slip out of the well, while dragging her over-sized and over-full bag over the edge, while not falling back down.  
  
" Well?!" he heard her straining voice ask.  
  
(( Now is the perfect time to tell her! She HAS GOT to know)  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Here I go, Scream my lungs out, tryin' to get to you You are my only one I let go, there's just no one, who gets me like you do You are my only, my only one WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
He rushed to aid her out, and grabbed the bag, pulling it effortlessly over the well's side. He dropped it on the ground, and nearly tackled her back in the well with a hug.  
  
Kagome stood in shock. He never did THIS before! She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him. She felt something wet hit her shoulder through her shirt. Her eyes widened, and pulled back away from him. Her eyes traveled up to his face, and was shocked even more to find tears streaming down her beloved hanyou's face. She raised a hand to his cheek, and began wiping the tears away.  
  
" InuYasha, what's wrong? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" She asked in a hurry.  
  
He nodded. She noticed that he had yet to take his arms away from her. His arms dropped to her waist, and pulled her closer. He looked deep into her eyes, then tore his gaze away.  
  
(( He was probably thinking about Kikyo again.)) she thought sullenly.(( He's been thinking about her alot lately. And evreytime he does, he can't bare to look me in the eye. I'm not her. So he won't ever love me like he loves her.))  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed softly, trying to push him away. He complied, and took a few steps back. His head was lowered as he began to speak.  
  
" Kagome, I...I'm sorry."  
  
She looked closer at him, and saw that he was still crying." For what?"  
  
He sniffled, and broke her heart at the sound of it.  
  
" For everything. For making you mad at me. For screwing up so much. For not being the person you want. For not...for not being...your...your only one."  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Here I go, so dishonestly Leave a note, for you my only one And I know, you can see right through me,  
So let me go, and you will find someone WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
He turned and ran as fast as he could through the woods. He heard Kagome calling his name, but he ignored it, and ran deep into the woods, before he collapsed and wailed, his face hidden in his hands. He found it hard to breathe, so he sat down, and continued to bawl. He could smell her on his hands. It only made him cry harder.  
  
He failed to notice, in his histeria, that a person was with him. He felt two hands slide over his shoulders until they were behind his neck. He felt the pull of an outside force, and obliged by leaning forward until he hit something. More better...someone. The person, he noticed, smelled a lot like another person, whom he loved dearly. The smell of wild flowers sifted through his senses, until he realized who it was that was holding him so closely.  
  
" InuYasha," he heard her voice begin softly," I... I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
He lifted his head, and looked once more in to her eyes, only this time, a bit more confusion was present.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and saw a deep longing, and sadness. He gave her a small, sad smile, and began to speak so softly, that it could've been mistaken as a whisper.  
  
" Don't worry about it. Just..." he closed his eyes painfully," just...go back home. I want you to be happy, Kagome. And I know that I make you anything BUT happy. I know. I see. I make you misreable here." He sighed as he leaned back against a tree.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to tear up.(( He thinks...that I...that I'm...misreable here?)) She leaned forward, and rested her head on his shoulder. She pulled her knees up a little bit, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
InuYasha, needless to say, was very suprised. He sniffed again, and noticed the scent of salt water. Tears. Tears that weren't his own. He looked down to the girl that was resting on him. His tears began to recede. He wrapped an arm around her,  
and placed his other hand on her head, caressing her hair.  
  
" InuYasha...I'm not miserable here. In fact, I find more peace here than I do at home. I like being here. I have fun here with you and everyone else. I don't wanna go back home yet. I just got here. I wanted to see how you were doing, because everyone else says that when I'm gone, you sulk, and they said that you seem so sad. I wanted to see if it was true."  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Miroku and Shippo had always said that he was depressed once she left. He didn't realize how correct they were until today. He just realized that he would, in fact, sulk. He wouldn't speak to anyone. Not until she came back, anyways.  
  
" Kagome, you don't have to say anything just to make me feel better. Be honest. How do you feel about me? Because I love you. And I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."  
  
Kagome was in tears. This was the most heart-felt moment she had ever shared with InuYasha, and here he was baring his soul to her. Telling her everything.  
  
" If you want to be with someone else, just please make sure that they don't hurt you, cuz if they do, they'll have to answer to me. If you want to be with Koga, then by all means go be with him, but if he hurts you one time, you come to me, and I'll make everything better. I promise. If you want to be with that Hoho guy, then go ahead, but I, honestly, don't think he'll be able to protect like you should be protected."  
  
Kagome giggled a little bit, then looked up at him." And just how SHOULD I be protected?"  
  
InuYasha looked own at her, and blinked a few times." Well...well, I guess...you should be protected by someone who would be more than happy to lay down their life for you! They wouldn't be afraid of anything! They would immediately feel horrible and as though their whole life went to Hell if something were to get past them and somehow get to you! They would get revenge, then they would never love another, because you were the world to them, and nothing seems right when you're gone, so they wouldn't be able to continue with their daily life as though nothing happend, beacuse they would be dead inside! They wouldn't feel anything for anyone else except maybe close friends, but they just might decide to leave their close friends because the friends would remind them too much of you! They wouldn't want to forget you, but remembering you kills them inside until they finally bust and lose concentration in a fight, and then they..." He was speaking so fast, and with such a distressed voice that Kagome had to stop him before he went any further and lost his breath.  
  
InuYasha was gasping for air.(( DAMNIT! I didn't think I could EVER talk that fast!))  
  
Kagome smiled.(( I know what he's trying to say to me. I think...))  
  
" InuYasha?"  
  
" ::wheeze:: yeah...::deep intake::"  
  
" What are you trying to say to me? And by the way, I want you to know that I..."  
  
" Don't tell me. I know. You're gonna go back. You're gonna go back to your Hoho guy, and then you're gonna leave me. If you're gonna be happiest there, then please! Go! I want you to be happy! Don't tell me you love me just to try to make me feel better either. I know you don't. And that's okay. Really, it is."  
  
" InuYasha, why would I not love you?!"  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Here I go, scream my lungs out, tryin' to get to you You are my only one I let go, there's just no one, no one like you You are my only, my only one My only one My only one My only one My only one You are my only, my only one WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
" Because! I'm just a worthless half-demon. I'm nothing that someone who is as amazing as you would want. You would want someone who doesn't hurt you. Someone who is smart, and will actually understand you better than I do. I just...I just want what's best.  
And I know I'm not it. So...yeah..." He looked away from her, and towards a random tree that became the center of his gaze.(( Wow...pretty tree...))  
  
Kagome smiled, and raised her hand to his face, softly turing it by the chin until he was looking her directly in the eye.  
  
" InuYasha, I don't think anyone else could EVER understand me as well as you do. Maybe excpet for my mother." She giggled as she thought of what her gramps would say.  
  
Gramps- " Why, Kagome! I am dishonored to know that my OWN GRANDDAUGHTER thinks I do not know her well." ::turning of the shoulder, and rise of the nose:: " HMPH! AND TO THINK THAT SOME DEMON KNOWS YOU BETTER! POPPYCOCK!"  
  
Kagome laughed even harder. InuYasha looked at her oddly, wondering what was wrong with his angel.  
  
" InuYasha," Kagome started, noticing his odd stare."...think of what my grandfather would say if he knew that you knew me better than him!"  
  
InuYasha blinked. Then started cracking as well. ( i'm happy!! today ish my b-day!!!! 9/01!!!!!)  
  
Kagome stopped laughing, but watched InuYasha as he continued. She suddenly felt brave. She leaned forward, pulling herself of his lap a little bit until she was on her knees infront of him. She bit her lower lip, and descended quickly to his unsuspecting lips.  
Kagome waited and waited for him to respond.(( Oh no! What if I did the wrong thing?!))  
  
InuYasha, though, was stunned. First, he was laughing, next thing he knew was that Kagome's mouth has just somehow, by some force, met his own in a gentle kiss. His eeys were wide until he closed them slowly, in a daze. It was bliss. An angel was kissing HIM!  
AND HE WASN'T DEMON!!!! Needless to say, he was ecstatic. He began to respond by kissing her back, and wrapping his strong arms around her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, bringing them closer, and making the kiss deeper. He felt as though in a state of heavenly euphoria, however, when he felt her small, soft hands rubbing his ears. His arms tightened around her, and his hands began to rub her back near her shoulder blades. He absent-mindedly began to purr, as the feeling of his ears being rubbed made him love-drunk. That was, until she stopped kissing him, and moved away from him.(( That sound...she probably thinks I'm even more of a freak now. One more thing, and she can't take it. So no matter what...I can't be with her... I'm too weird for her.))  
  
Kagome was thinking the exact opposite, though. (( WAS HE PURRING!?!?! so kaiwaii!!!!!!))  
  
" InuYasha," she began softly, " were you purring?"  
  
InuYasha's head shot up." Thats NOT purring! Purring is what Kirara does when Sango's rubbing her ea..." He stopped once he realized something. Her ears. Sango rubbed her ears, and she purred. He randomly wondered what Sesshoumaru would do if that girl rubbed his ears? He inwardly chuckled.  
  
" Exactly." He heard Kagome say. He looked at her and smiled sadly. He watched her face break out one of those heart-stoppingly beautiful smiles. He could feel his face flush with heat. Yep, there was no doubt about it. He was DEFINITELY in love with her. Not that he had doubted it to begin with. ()  
  
Kagome leaned forward more, and was almost nose-to-nose with him, when she spoke.  
  
" It's purring." she whispered softly, amusement in her eyes. She wanted to play. He leaned forward more until they really were nose-to-nose.  
  
" No...It's...Not."  
  
Kagome's lips were brushing his." Yeah, it is."  
  
InuYasha leansed forward without warning, and took her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hands rested on her back to keep her from falling backwards from the force he used to begin the liplock. He pulled away moments later, looking into her eyes. They were closed, but slowly opened, and it looked as though she had been drinking too much.  
  
" Okay. You win. This time. It's not a purr." She slurred. He grinned.(( So, she doesn't think I'm weird? Very nice! In that case...maybe she'd say yes?))  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
" Hmmmm?" She answered, still slurred.  
  
InuYasha smiled.(( I did this to her. I have this affect on her.))  
  
" Will you be my mate?" He asked her softly, in a near whisper.  
  
She immediately sobered. What did he just say?  
  
" Huh?"  
  
InuYasha smiled lovingly to her." I asked you if you would be my mate?"  
  
Kagome blinked, then began to cry.  
  
" Wait! Wait! Don't cry! I take back whatever I said to hurt, please! Just don;t cry, c'mon, don't..."  
  
" Of course I will, InuYasha!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome threw herself in to his arms, and cried in to his shoulder. He slowly, and dumbfoundedly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to kiss her hair. His dreams had come true.  
  
He finally his only, only one.  
  
T H E  
  
E N D  
  
So?!?!?!?!?!?! how'd it go? how was it! review!!!! you know whatcha gotta do! thats bad...im singing that now  
I shall probly write more one-shots, seeing as how none of the recent thoughts ive had can work for my other story. /  
And I shall be asking if any of you would be interested in giving a needy auhtoress any idea that just so happen to be hanging out in your mind...like the hammer does at my house...(dont ask...ive had an odd day! IM 16 NOW!!!!! ::squee::  
my editor, profit, will understand. and my other one, ill tell ya l8r!!! ttyl!!!  
  
neko-yuff out! 


End file.
